


Black

by Jeannyboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Song fic, based on Dierks Bentley's song Black, black - Freeform, challenge to read the lyrics and find the refs throughout, flash backs, like 4 of em, lost lovers, nothing special, shitty tagging, technical slow burn I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeannyboy/pseuds/Jeannyboy
Summary: Based off a song by Dierks Bentley entitled 'Black'Jack and Gabriel are reunited for the first time since the accident in Switzerland. Jack is blind without his visor, but still knows every bit of Gabriel and doesn't need it to make his old love see black.





	

The moon outside/Too bright, those blinds, yeah lets just keep them closed/You know, my hands they know where to go, to find your finger tips/Trace them back to your lips, take you on a trip, flip that switch/Make my world go black, hit me like a heart attack, knock me flat on my back, yeah/Just keep doing that, that thing you're doing there/I swear/I don't know how long that I can last/Make my world go black/I don't wanna see a thing/I just wanna feel your touch, feel your rush/I don't wanna see a thing, I just wanna feel your love

 

It had been years since they'd last seen each other. Since they had last fought and brought about their own destruction. It was petty and stupid, they knew now. But then, it was betrayal. When someone you love so deeply you could feel it in your soul stabs you in the back, whether they meant to or not, it tends to leave wounds that aren't easily healed.

They say time heals all wounds, and for some, it does. But not for people like Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes. For people like them, time makes those wounds fester and infect your way of thinking. It makes you do things you don't want to do.

The years passed and when everyone thinks you're dead, it's easy to slip under the radar undetected if you know what you're doing.

Jack had come back to the old training facility he'd been at during his time going through the SEP. It had been abandoned ages ago, everything just sitting underneath a fine layer of dust. Living on his farm as a kid, he'd learned a thing or two about fixing things. So after he'd deemed it a safe place to stay, for the time being at least, he'd repaired an old solar generator and set the systems back online. He never turned many lights on, mostly the one in the room he'd chosen, his old one that had been issued to him and his roommate such a long time ago it was more akin to the dust that had settled on everything than any actual memory.

The facility was easily defended after the alarms and defense protocols were in effect. He had learned not to get too comfy, and not to rely on anything that he couldn't control with his own two hands, but it would do for the time being.

Jack had lost more than his sight in Switzerland, but he would never admit it to anyone. His first night there, he took his visor off and his world faded from red to black, and he challenged himself to recount his steps from a simpler time. He traced his way through his memories, hands outstretched as he felt his way around the familiar room.

To the right was his bunk, the one he'd claimed so long ago, to the left was his old roommate's, the one he'd claimed since his time back. It no longer held his scent, but it still held the slight dip in the center where the bed frame had been unable to support the weight of two super soldiers in the midst of their first time together. They'd learned then not to got hard on the recycled beds, instead finding other surfaces that held their full weight.

On the opposite side of the room stood two desks that had been re purposed from a school, the sturdy wooden ones, teacher's desks, that would probably last til long after Jack was gone. They had been pushed together so the occupants sat facing one another. Back in the day, it had been excused as being better for communication when discussing team reports.

As if dredging up the memory of lying on his back across the old desks,Jack's back twinged in pain. He grimaced instead of gasping, settling his hand on the top of one of the desks. The top was scarred, just like him, but still in working condition.

He had almost passed the room by, almost settled for a different one. But even if he was alone in the real world, this room made him not feel so alone. If he concentrated hard enough, he could almost hear Gabriel chuckling as Jack lay down in his bed while he worked on a report late into the night.

_“What is it mi amor? Can't sleep in your own bunk?”_

_“This one's already broken in. And it smells like you.”_

He could almost see Gabriel roll his eyes and continue writing.

He could almost do a lot of things, but with his visor off, he could only really see the darkness and how it had shaped his life.

One darkness had invaded his family and he'd been shipped off to military school.

Another found him in the SEP program where he met the man that had become the love of his life.

Another darkness had put the crack in their relationship while the last had taken him from Jack completely. And now it dictated his life to a degree that Jack was uncomfortable with.

It made the ex Strike Commander feel weak and inferior. If he would ever admit it, it was the only thing that really made him scared; to be powerless and unable to fight.

That's why, when he did take the visor off, it was only after every bolt was locked and every defense protocol was in place. And even then, it was always within his grasp.

Except for that night.

“Something wrong with your own bunk, guero?”

The words held no meaning except to indicate another's presence. Even though Jack was startled, his reaction was quick as he reached for his visor, his heart leaping into his throat when his hand came to rest on the cold aluminum of the bedside table instead of what he had lunged for.

“I'd ask if you're looking for this but I'm betting you can't see too well without it.”

The words the intruder spoke were softly grating, like metal scraping on gravel. It wasn't harsh to listen to, merely something one would have to get used to if they intended to listen to it every day.

Jack's body flushed with fresh sweat at the thought of being in the position he was in. Knowing the table was empty-of both his sight and his protection- he sat back, playing nonchalance so poorly even he didn't believe himself. He could hear the rasping chuckle as he propped himself against the wall at the head of the bed, aiming his blind eyes at the darkness that contained everything he needed in life.

“Wha d'ya want?” Jack crossed his arms over his chest, fixing his gaze in a way that conveyed he could see more than the black abyss that stretched out before him. His face stayed impassive when he heard the soft scraping of boots on concrete as the stranger drew closer. His pulse was racing but he did his best not t let anything show.

“What I want is to know why you're here.” The steps stopped at the head of the bed, Jack's face tilted up in such a familiar angle that it brought back memories that clenched his chest the same moment a hand grabbed up the clothing there, bringing him into an awkward kneeling position that made the bed frame creak.

Jack gasped, unable to control his bodies' reaction. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

No breath escaped over his face as the intruder spoke again, a growl in the back of his throat. “I'm demanding why you've come back to a place that only has room for ghosts and memories long since forgotten, _guero_.”

Jack was very much a ghost that belonged but no memory was forgotten, especially not when the person holding him spat that word, bringing him back to the first day he met Gabriel in the very room the two men were now in.

_“Hold up guero, who said you got the bunk under the window?” Gabriel stood in the doorway, bag slung over one shoulder as he stared at the blond male that lay on his back on said bunk. Jack had looked at him in surprise, the tune he'd been humming dying in his throat._

_“Move.” Gabriel had come closer, dropping his bag on the foot of the bed._

_Jack sat up, brows knitting together. “No.”_

_“Excuse you?”_

_The blond stood from the bunk, pressing his chest flush with Gabriel's. “I said no. I got here first. I got first pick. Take your bunk or demand another room if you're so prone to getting what you want.”_

_Gabriel's dark eyes had narrowed and his lips quirked up before he'd let out a disbelieving snort. “Fine, fine.” He picked his bag up, backing off. “Glad they finally recruited someone with some fucking backbone.” They stared at each other for a moment before settling down, their metaphorical hackles falling slowly as the weeks had passed, their words losing edge only to gain meaning._

“Gabriel?”

It was spoken so softly that Jack was surprised he'd even said it at all, let alone that it had stilled the breathing of the man holding him up.

“Que?” The breath he drew in rattled in his rib cage like badly thrown dice.

“Gabriel.” Jack said it with certainty this time, licking his lips as his head spun and he brought a hand up to the one holding him, struggling feebly to get out of the restraining grasp. His stomach churned with anxiety. If his world hadn't been eclipsed in black for so long he would've thought he'd passed out.

“Stop saying that name, cabron.” Jack was thrown back on the bed, instantly grappling with his surroundings to gain stability. Pushing himself up off the bed, Jack found himself chest to chest with the man he'd been dreaming about since they'd first kissed. It had been soul shattering in its intensity, but it had made all the difference on how his life had turned out and how much he'd suffered since becoming the Strike Commander.

“No.”

He could almost imagine Gabriel's nostrils flaring, eyes wide. In the past, if he they'd had a disagreement, Gabriel would've turned away, running a hand through curls that had somehow gone unnoticed by personnel. Now he just stared ahead in the space he knew Gabriel's eyes would stare back if he could see.

A tense moment passed before the weight pressed against Jack's chest retreated and he heard the bed opposite him let out a pitiful squeak. He'd expected the other man to leave completely, but was pleasantly surprised when he didn't. Jack sat himself, cradling his face in his hands. Several minutes passed before he heard something being placed on the aluminum table to his left, the bed creaking again after some shuffling noises and then silence.

Feeling around, he felt his visor on the table. He quickly pulled it over his eyes, activating the sighting systems. His world was instantly lit up in sunset hues. He could see Gabriel's back facing him as he lay in the bunk he'd wanted so long ago. On the table next to his own bunk laid what looked to be a mask, his body covered with a long black coat.

“Gabriel.” Jack couldn't help but say the name again, softer this time, more to himself. It was like he was still trying to convince himself that the man lying in the bunk across from him was the love he lost and not another figment his mind dredged up from memories and imagination.

 

It had been months since they'd been reunited.

They hadn't agreed to it, but it had happened.

There was an entire facility, different rooms they could retire to, but after being alone for so long, they found that they missed the company of someone that used to always be there. Neither one of them said it, they didn't have to. They'd always believed they'd be together until the end, and technically they had. It was like they could feel each other again, like they used to when they shared everything.

 

They had talked about soul mates one time, in the very room they shared now.

_It had been after they'd cleaned themselves up and were lying together on Gabriel's bunk, wrapped up in each other. Gabriel's head had been lying on Jack's pale chest, the blond's slender fingers running through the curls that spilled across his skin._

_“Gabe?”_

_“Hm?” Gabriel's eyes were closed, Jack's fingers were soothing and he was tired._

_“Do you believe in soul mates?”_

_Gabriel's eyes slowly opened and he felt Jack's attention to his hair slow to a stop. Propping himeself up on his elbow, Gabriel looked up at Jack, into his cobalt eyes._

_“Why do you ask?” His hand that had been resting on Jack's stomach previously was now by Jack's side, possessive in its idle grasp._

_Jack shrugged and averted his eyes. “Dunno. Just....been thinking about it lately. I mean...I don't want to get all sentimental but...could we...y'know?” Jack had focused his gaze on the thin blanket that covered them, his hand having dropped from his lover's scalp and was now picking at a stray thread._

_Gabriel studied his lover, easily noting the embarrassed flush his cheeks and ears had obtained that had nothing to do with their earlier activities. He sighed, bringing his hand up to the back of Jack's neck where he pulled him in for a soft kiss. When they pulled apart, Gabriel locked eyes with Jack's and spoke just as softly._

_“Mi corazon, you know I treasure your life over my own. You are my life. I don't know if there are such things as soul mates but if you aren't mine, then I don't want to meet whoever is. If I ever lost you, I don't know what I'd do with myself.” He kissed him again, his lips firm._

 

Now they were in each others presence almost constantly when at the training facility, they slipped back into a routine. The only difference being how intimate they were together.

They didn't share a bunk, they didn't shower together or hum silly songs to break up the silence. They did talk, every once in a while, about nothing of import, but it was a start.

Jack had yet to see Gabriel's face in full. He would catch a glimpse of his profile periodically but Gabriel kept his mask on the majority of his waking hours. He'd take it off to sleep but faced the wall, the muscles in his back tense.

It felt like a gaping rift had opened up between them, far larger than the crack becoming Strike Commander had started. Jack didn't blame Gabriel. Not for being angry, not for the accident, and definitely not for barely trusting him.

After their first encounter, Jack had almost instantly, foolishly it may seem, come to trust Gabriel again. It had been so easy, after knowing his ex lover was alive. After the man that called himself Reaper had not killed Jack as soon as he'd laid his sights on him. It would've been so easy. Jack had been defenseless, not even knowing someone was in the room until he'd been disarmed. When Gabriel had taken his weapon and visor, he could've easily reached over and used one of his shotguns to decimate Jack before the other had time to even hear the gun being removed from its holster.

 

It's been weeks since Jack and Gabriel had started to share brief touches that to an outsider would mean nothing, but to them was beginning to mean everything. It was so similar to when they started to fall for each other after their first few months of training together.

_It started with Gabriel stealing Jack's pillow from his bunk._

_“Payback for giving me the shitty bunk.” He'd reason to the blond as Jack tried to swipe his pillow back from where it lay propping Gabriel up against the wall. It had started an impromptu wrestling match that had ended only after Gabriel had Jack pinned to the concrete floor, powerful legs clamped down over Jack's hips while his hands held Jack's own immobile._

_“But I guess it'll hurt me in the long run if I'm awake all night from you tossing and turning if I don't give it back. Say please.”_

_Jack glared defiantly up at him, a mirthful glint in his cobalt eyes. “No.”_

_The smirk on Gabriel's lips tugged upwards into a full smile as he cackled. “Still a hard ass even when you're in no position to argue.” His words had Jack smirking and only a few moments later saw Gabriel and Jack back in their respective bunks, Jack's pillow still beneath Gabriel._

_It became a game to them, to see if Jack could get his pillow back. Gabriel's defensive grasps on Jack's wrists turned into affectionate caresses. Jack's scrappy attempts at getting away from Gabriel's strong arms changed into ones of getting into the same embrace. It was no longer a game to retrieve a pillow, but a game to see who would break first and give into their desire._

_It was Gabriel who broke._

_Gabriel sat at his desk that faced the wall the door opened onto, head bent as he obediently wrote out his reports. Jack had come bursting through the door, laughing at something another recruit had said, and closed the door behind him with a well placed kick to the door. Clumsy when not paying attention, Jack turned to walk further into the room, tripping on his own two feet which sent him careening into Gabriel, his full weight being thrown upon his roommate._

_Gabriel, having had looked up from his work to see the fall, was already halfway out of his chair to catch Jack. It brought them flush together, face to face closer than they'd ever allowed themselves to be before. They stood that way for a handful of heartbeats before the feel of Jack's body against his own, the way his lips were parted in surprise, drove Gabriel to close the distance between them and claim Jack's mouth with his own._

_The sound of pleasure Jack made had Gabriel melting. It had his heart beating faster than it ever had before in the confines of their room. It made him pull Jack closer, had him placing Jack on the desk, his reports getting rumpled in the process. His hands were hungry as they slid over every part of Jack they could get to. Jack's own had traversed from where they had landed on Gabriel's shoulders, down his front and around to his backside, which he grasped fully, pulling Gabriel as close as he could be without actually being inside of the blond._

_Their breathing was ragged when they finally pulled away and looked at each other._

_“Fucking finally. I thought I'd never win.” Gabriel growled in his throat at Jack's words, his mouth turning into a quick smirk before he continued his assault on his roommate's lips._

 

Now there were no silly games about pillows, no one else to distract Jack into tripping clumsily. Now there was only the two of them; two men who were once lovers and had lost everything, only for them to somehow have a second chance that neither wanted to ruin.

Now, their starting point at getting back on track was Jack mumbling 'good night' when they laid down, the corners of his mouth twitching into the start of a smile when Gabriel, hesitant at first, returned the sentiment in his native tongue.

It continued with Gabriel leaving his mask off around the building, a gesture Jack noticed as his returning trust. Jack didn't stare, but he did think about Gabriel's face. His eyes didn't widen in shock and he didn't utter sympathies when he saw what Gabriel hid under his bone white mask. Scars that were hauntingly similar to his own ran diagonally down his face while his eyes shone a deep scarlet that made Jack's heart ache for the familiar chocolate brown he used to get lost in.

His eyes didn't matter though, it was still Gabriel. It was still the man that he'd fallen in love with. It was still the man that he'd been given after thinking he'd been dead all these years. It was the same man that might still feel the same; unless Jack was getting his hopes up whenever Gabriel would touch him to get his attention, a gentle hand on his shoulder to wake him when he left or a playful shove if they happened to coax a chuckle out of each other.

 

Only days had passed between Gabriel's lingering hand on Jack's back when they left their separate ways to when Jack returned to see Gabriel walking back to their room from the showers. He walked barefoot on the concrete, the formfitting black pants he wore under his armor the only stitch he wore. His left hand was working at a knot in the muscle at the base of his neck. They stopped when they saw each other, Jack's eyes hidden behind his visor as he looked Gabriel up and down, mouth watering at the sight of Gabriel's familiar form.

Gabriel's hand dropped but his gaze didn't waver from Jack until he disappeared into their room. Jack forced himself to walk at a normal pace to the door which stood halfway open. Inside, Gabriel stood at the center of the room, hands in his pockets as he waited for Jack.

They didn't have to say it out loud, they just knew. It was like their souls had finally hit that point where everything from a life before had come rushing together at the same time and they just couldn't hold back any longer.

It was Gabriel that broke.

Jack walked slowly up to him, disengaging the bottom portion of his mask as he went. He shivered when he felt Gabriel's breath ghost over his uncovered lips. His heart was beating so fast he felt he was having a heart attack.

Gabriel reached up, his hand coming to rest on the side of the visor that still covered his eyes.

His voice was barely a whisper. “Take this off, amor. I miss looking into your eyes.”

“I'm blind without it.”

With the visor still over his eyes, he could see the way Gabriel's face contorted in confusion. “I thought you could still see...”

Jack shook his head slowly. He licked his lips, watching as Gabriel's eyes darted down to catch the motion, could see as he swallowed.

He brought his gaze back up and looked Jack right his eyes. “Then, novio, make my world go black.”

Jack closed his eyes and let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in his chest. He felt Gabriel's lips on his and reached up with one hand to cradle the back of his head, while the other disengaged the visor. He pulled back, his eyes opening to darkness, as he leaned to the right and sat the visor carefully on the desk. He did his best to hold his lover's gaze until he was back in front of him.

Using his hands, Jack saw every muscle he'd committed to memory years ago. He tilted Gabriel's head back and to the side, opening up his neck so Jack could place a constellation of soft kisses where the muscle in his neck created a hard v with his clavicle. The sounds Gabriel made, the way his hands tightened on Jack's hips, made Jack's heart soar. He knew without having to use his visor to see that Gabriel's eyes screwed up tight when he rocked their hips together.

Jack could feel Gabriel's pulse quicken beneath his lips. Skirting his hands up the planes of Gabriel's back, Jack felt every muscle ripple as he shuddered beneath his touch, could feel the dip in his skin with every scar. Jack pulled back enough to guide Gabriel over to the bunk under the window, laying him flat on his back across the mattress so that his feet still had purchase on the ground.

He stood back, eyes open to where Gabriel's breath came in gasps. He could almost see him with the sheets scrunched up in his hands, head tilting back as Jack settles a knee on the mattress between his legs. He drags a hand from Gabriel's knee, slowly over the front of his pants, taking his time when he hits skin. Both hands map out the toned body of the man beneath him, catching every scar so that Jack can lean down and kiss each one. There were so many, but Jack took his time.

He didn't need his sight to know what action brought what expression upon his lover's face. He knew him like he knew himself, could feel him far deeper in his soul than any sexual activity could claim upon them.

Jack carefully straddled Gabriel, following one arm to the tips of his fingers, kissing each one in turn before kissing his way across to the other. As he traced his way back to Gabriel's lips with his own, he could hear the breathy words escaping him.

“Sigue haciéndolo. Mi amor....amor.”

Gabriel tilted his head further into the mattress as Jack kissed up his neck, onto his face, his eyelids. His words were only silenced when Jack kissed him fully on the mouth. At once, Gabriel leaned into the connection, his whole body arching to feel the man above him. He brought his hands up, one gripping Jack's hip forcefully, the other trailing clumsily over the clothing that still covered Jack's body until he was cradling his face.

Gabriel's need grew, hormones raging like an adolescent's, as his hands abondened their posts to pull hastily at Jack's clothes. They struggled for a bit, one blind, the other in a rush, the two all elbows and straining fabric. When Jack's outer clothes and shirt were removed, Gabriel tried to bring Jack back to his lips, growling in frustration as Jack sat back, blunt nails raking steadily down his torso.

Gabriel hissed through his teeth, body arching again before he opened his eyes to see Jack staring at him. It wouldn't have been unnerving if Gabriel hadn't known about the soldier's sightlessness.

“Jack.”

The blond's eyes shifted slightly to stare almost directly into Gabriel's. His hands were softly gripping Gabriel's sides, as if holding onto him.

“Are you alright?” There was a note of tender concern in his voice that Jack hadn't heard since before the accident. Since before he'd taken the position that had started the cracks in their lives.

Gabriel took Jack's hands in his own, tugging gently. “C'mere, novio. Everything is alright. I just wanna feel your love, that's all. I missed you for so long.” All this was said as he peppered kisses over Jack's face, his eyes closing at Gabriel's attention. Jack became lax in his arms, his breath escaping like that of someone who was tired from holding the world on his shoulders for so long. They lay there for a long time, Gabriel stroking his fingers through Jack's fine hair.

Jack came back to himself after a while. He kissed the place where his head was on Gabriel's chest, kissed his way down until his mouth hit the tight fit of Gabriel's pants.

“Amor, you don't have to.” Gabriel whispered before his words were cut off by his own low moan as Jack mouthed him through the black fabric.

Jack lifted his head, allowing his hands to work at the pants until they were open and Gabriel was free of his constraints. “You wanted to see black, Gabe.”

Gabriel's breath hitched when Jack took him into his mouth. It was the same mouth Gabriel had been dreaming about for so long, he halfway believed this was a dream now. One hand clenched the sheets beside him, the other finding purchase in Jack's short hair as he bobbed up and down. Time hadn't taken anything away when it came to him knowing the perfect method of giving head so good it was a sin. It turned Gabriel into a spanish mumbling mess whose toes curled when Jack hollowed his cheeks out and sucked hard, quickening the pace to how he knew Gabriel would lose it.

“No sé cuánto tiempo puedo durar.” Gabriel gasped, louder, so his lover could hear him above the rushing in his own head. There was a reassuring squeeze of Jack's hand on Gabriel's thigh before he pulled almost completely off of him, his tongue swirling around the tip before he plunged back down, mimicking the fast staccato of Gabriel's heart right before he bit his lip, an old habit, to hold in his gutteral cry of ecstacy.

Jack pulled away, but not quick enough. He was gagging as he tried to spit out what cum had made it's way into his mouth, not caring about what got on his face or in his hair.

Gabriel was lifting up, a noise the mixture of pity and amusement escaping him. “Ohhho mi amor, I'm sorry.” He sat up, tipping Jack's face up to him, his thumb wiping the substance off the side of Jack's face as the blond looked up at him with blind eyes. There was a sleepy smile on his reddened lips that had Gabriel asking “Que?”

“Nothing. I just didn't think you'd lose. Again.”

Even knowing Jack couldn't see his face, Gabriel's mouth gaped wide in disbelief before he leaned over with his unoccupied hand and grabbed his pillow to knock it into Jack's face with a loud _oof_ followed by laughter that shook the dust from their lungs and had them wrestling until their old memories were like new again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Spanish is done from google translate so I apologize for anything that is incorrect. Both instances are lyrics from the song.
> 
> Sigue haciéndolo- Keep doing that  
> No sé cuánto tiempo puedo durar- I don't know how long that I can last
> 
> I really hate writing endings cause mine always sound so cheesy but I didn't know where else to go with it so, apologies for the shitty ending.
> 
> I wanted to write this for only a short number of like two weeks and finally got around to it. If you haven't heard the song, even if you don't like country it's actually pretty good. It's one of those that once I got the idea in my head, gay shit is the only thing I can see when listening to it. 
> 
> As always, creative criticism and comments are always welcome! I really hope you enjoyed it! :3


End file.
